2009 Belgian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:46.308 |fastestlap = 1:47.263 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 38 |winner = Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation = FIN |winnerteam = |second = Giancarlo Fisichella |secondteam = |secondnation = ITA |third = Sebastian Vettel |thirdteam = |thirdnation = GER}} The 2009 Belgian Grand Prix was the 12th race of the 2009 Formula One season, and was notable for being the race where scored their first pole position and points. It was also the only race won in 2009. Background Entry List Practice Overview The first practice session was affected by rain, meaning only one driver set a time below 1:50.000. The second session had a dry track, which meant all drivers set representative times. This was noted with the top 18 seconds being separated by just 1 second. and finished all three practices strongly. Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q1 saw Luca Badoer stick his Ferrari at the back of the grid for the second consecutive race, with Romain Grosjean one place above. Badoer crashed with the chequered flag shown bringing out yellow flags, meaning drivers had to slow on their final flying lap. Q2 The second qualifying session caused shock, as both McLarens failed to make it into Q3, along with championship leader Jenson Button and the Renault of Fernando Alonso. The quick Force India of Sutil also failed to make it through, lining up on the grid in 11th. Q3 Red Bull, BMW Sauber and Toyota were the only teams to get both of their drivers into Q3, however it was the rapid Fisichella who took a surprise pole position, ahead of Trulli and Heidfeld. The top nine were separated by less than 5 tenths of a second. Qualifying Results Race As the lights went out, Barrichello stalled on the grid which meant many cars had to take sudden avoiding action. Fisichella got off cleanly however Räikkönen's good start was undone by him running wide into the first corner. Everybody got round the first corner without major contact, however four cars crashed out halfway into the lap. Romain Grosjean attempted an ambitious manoeuvre on Button, spinning the Brawn and taking them both out. In avoiding the contact, Hamilton was rear-ended by Alguersuari. Lewis may have been able to continue, however the Toro Rosso was a passenger and t-boned the McLaren into the barriers. The safety car was out for four laps, and as soon as it was out, Räikkönen was able to easily pass Fisichella for the lead, the Force India being unable to defend the KERS-assisted Ferrari. Other front row starter Jarno Trulli retired on lap 21, although the Toyota driver was at the back of the pack, having been forced to pit on the first lap. Fernando Alonso was the only other retirement. Luca Badoer finished last of the finishers, almost fifty seconds off the next car ahead. Fisichella, despite being KERS-less, was able to keep Räikkönen honest, finishing less than one second behind. Many have claimed that the Italian would have won the race had both cars either had KERS or not had KERS. Sebastian Vettel completed the podium. Despite not finishing, Jenson Button retained his championship lead due to nearest challenger Barrichello's 7th place finish. Results Milestones * 's first pole position, podium and points finish, all by Giancarlo Fisichella, which was also his last podium finish in F1. *Fisichella's fourth and final pole position. *Kimi Räikkönen and 's only victory of the season. This would also be Räikkönen's final victory before he did not compete between 2010 and 2011. *Jenson Button's only retirement of the season. *Last race for Luca Badoer. Due to his underperformance, he was demoted back to the test role and was replaced by Fisichella the next race. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2009 Grands Prix Category:Belgian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Belgium